


Just One Night

by Trickster_Angel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fluff, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Minor Relationships, No Plot/Plotless, Shepard Siblings, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard wakes up after the party to see the damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fact that Shepard hosted all her companions overnight and definitely did not have enough beds. I’d love to see all the wacky positions they had to be in to accommodate that many people. And everybody lives because it's more fun that way.

Maybe it was the silence that woke Shepard. Normally she’d hear the hum of the Normandy or the sound of soldiers talking, or, in this case, the noise of the party. But all was quiet in her apartment. And for some reason, she couldn’t make herself fall back asleep, even with Liara at her side.

She smiled as she watched her girlfriend’s sleeping form. But then she pushed herself off the bed. She had no idea what time it was but she was curious to see the damage from the party. She should have toned it down a bit when she’d had the chance but everyone had had a good time.

Shepard almost tripped on her first step. She’d forgotten she’d been wearing heels. The fact that she didn’t take them or her dress off was a testament to how tired she was.

She slipped her heels off and walked as quietly as she could to the hallway. She could see Kaidan asleep on the couch, one hand on his stomach and the other hanging off the edge. On the opposite couch, she definitely saw someone else but she couldn’t tell who at the angle she stood at. As she walked towards the couches, she saw it was Ashley and James cuddling together. At first, she was confused, until she remembered them talking earlier in the night. Yeah, she was somewhat responsible for that one.

She moved to the other bedroom, where she wasn’t too surprised to find her brother cuddling next to Miranda. Devon Shepard and Miranda looked quite content, especially since Shepard saw their clothes strewn around on the floor. She sighed and was about to walk back out when she heard a moan. She turned back to the two on the bed but neither had stirred.

The moan came again from the other side of the bed. Shepard walked over and saw Tali, who appeared to be just barely conscious but still drunk out of her mind.

Shepard knelt down next to her and whispered, “Y’all right, Tali?”

“Did I ever tell you about the first time I got drunk?” Tali slurred.

Shepard couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why don’t you get some sleep? You can tell me that story in the morning.” Tali leaned back and was asleep before she hit the floor. Shepard laughed again. She knew Tali would have a wicked hangover the next day but she was such an adorable drunk.

Shepard tiptoed out of the room and back out towards the staircase near her room. She smiled again at Kaidan, Ashley, and James. James appeared to be half off the couch and was about to hit the ground. She knew she’d never be able to contain her laughter if she saw that so Shepard hurried along.

She looked onto the balcony and found Garrus slumped up against the wall and Zaeed with a hand hanging over the edge. If she hadn’t known any better, she’d have thought they’d been shot but she doubted anything could kill either of them. And they seemed comfortable enough.

She saw several more of her companions downstairs so she crept down. She looked at the bar and saw Jack passed out on the counter. She sat on one of the bar stools, her upper body on the counter and one hand extended towards a drink. On the couch, Shepard saw Thane. His hands were folded on his stomach and appeared contemplative even in sleep. It was just so in character for both of them, Shepard had to smile.

Shepard looked on the other side of the fireplace. Cortez had one couch to himself and EDI and Joker were snuggled up together on the other. Joker was clearly asleep and even EDI appeared to be. As Shepard walked over, EDI’s eyes opened.

“Sleeping, EDI?” Shepard asked.

“No. But I read on the extranet that couples cuddle in their sleep. Apparently, it is a pleasant experience to wake up in the arms of someone you care about.”

“That’s sweet,” Shepard said, “Did things get real crazy after I left?”

“Nothing was broken that is not replaceable,” EDI replied, “That was a joke.”

Shepard smiled at her. “Thanks. Good night, EDI.” EDI shut her eyes again and Shepard moved on.

Shepard noticed Legion standing by the door and she walked over to him next.

He turned to her as she approached. “Shepard Commander. Are you unable to sleep?”

“It’s hard to believe it’s easier to sleep with a wild party going on,” Shepard replied, “Keeping us safe, Legion?”

“Affirmative. However, we only had to stop fights between your other companions.”

Shepard put a hand on the N7 pauldron. “Keep up the good work.”

Legion nodded at her. “Shepard Commander.”

Shepard started to walk towards the gym room but noticed Samara mediating underneath the stairs.

“Shepard,” the justicar said as she approached.

“It’s much quieter now,” Shepard remarked.

“Perhaps too quiet. Were you unable to sleep?”

“Yeah. Maybe that’s the reason,” Shepard replied, “I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Of course. Good night, Shepard.”

“Night, Samara.”

Shepard could see someone’s legs in the gym room. As she walked in, she saw that it was Jacob’s legs. He was asleep under the pull up bar. Wrex was on the other side of the room, lying down on his stomach and snoring loudly. Shepard couldn’t help but giggle watching the two before she moved towards the kitchen.

No one had fallen asleep on the stove, thankfully but Mordin was asleep at the back table, sitting in one of the chairs, chest on the table. Shepard wasn’t completely sure if he was asleep or not as she could hear “Scientist Salarian” being hummed quietly. She didn’t want to disturb him so she went to the game room.

Traynor was curled up in one of the chairs. She looked content, a smile on her face. Grunt was asleep on the poker table, completely splayed out. It took a great deal of effort for Shepard not to laugh.

A creak upstairs made Shepard run out of the room. She looked to the second floor to see that Liara was awake and was blearily looking for her.  She ascended the stairs as quietly as she could. Once she reached the second floor, Shepard kissed her girlfriend’s nose, causing her to giggle.

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Liara whispered sadly.

“Sorry I worried you,” Shepard replied, “I just wanted to see the aftermath of the party.”

“Is it bad?” Liara asked.

“Not as bad as I was expecting,” Shepard said, “Almost everyone’s asleep.”

“Almost everyone?”

“I didn’t find Kasumi but I didn’t expect to. And I didn’t find Javik.”

“I wonder where he went,” Liara said as they walked into the room. Shepard immediately noticed a leg sticking out of her bathroom.

“I think I found him,” she said and walked over. Sure enough, Javik was passed out on the bathroom floor. “How did he even get here? Do you remember him coming in?”

“No,” Liara replied, looking at the unconscious Prothean, “He must have come in when we were asleep.”

“That raises more questions than I want to know the answers to,” Shepard said, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Shepard laid down, not bothering to get undressed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Liara reached up and kissed her.

“Good night, Shepard,” she said.

“Good night.” For just one night, all was right in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write an everybody lives/nobody dies AU. Especially since my most used tag is angst. *shrugs*  
> Thank you all for reading. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
